1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to dispensers and more particularly to a dispenser for a coiled quantity of thread known in the dental field as retraction cord particularly where the cord includes a dehydrated dental solution.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dispensers for thread have long been known. A typical dispenser for a thread is exposed to ambient air. However, where the thread is impregnated with a solution, it is desirable to construct a dispenser so as to prevent contamination of the cord. A typical usage of a liquid impregnated cord would be in the dental field. Cords are impregnated with an astringent, antiseptic, antibiotic,hemostyptic or other type of solution. The dentist is to utilize this cord in conjunction with the teeth of the human being at a particular selected location within the mouth to achieve a certain desired end result. A typical end result would be for retraction of the gum away from a tooth so as to facilitate preparation of a particular tooth for an impression to create a prosthetic.
The typical procedure for the dentist is to open the container in order to gain access to free the outer end of the quantity of cord that is contained within. The dentist or dental technician then stretches out a desired length of the cord and severs it with a cutting tool such as scissors. The container is then closed to prevent contamination of the cord until such time that another length of the cord is desired; at which time the procedure is repeated.
In the past it has been common to design a container where the cord protrudes through a small outlet opening of the container. The container includes a lid. In the past, it has been common, when the lid is moved to the open position, to permit extraction of the cord, the cord will fall, by gravity, back into the inside of the container. This requires the container to be completely opened and a section of cord to be reinserted through the outlet opening in the cover of the container prior to a section of thread being selected and removed by the scissors. When the free outer end of the cord falls within the interior container, such extraction of the cord then becomes a time consuming and contaminating procedure. As is well known, the time of a dentist is exceedingly valuable and therefore the time lost in repeatedly obtaining of such a section of cord (over a period of time such as a year) is rather costly.
In most instances when it is desired that a given length of retraction cord is needed, the dentist is in the middle of some procedure within the patient's mouth. Typical prior art severing of such a cord is a two-handed procedure which requires the use of a separate tool such as scissors. It would be desirable to construct a dispenser which facilitates the dispensing procedure primarily by eliminating the use of a separate cutting tool.